Quand nous étions enfant
by Nellyan
Summary: Cléa Dumbledore ? La petite fille du directeur, dont personne n’avait jamais entendu parler, intègre Poudlard durant la septième et dernière année du règne des Maraudeurs. Elle ne peut parler, enfin pas à n’importe qui. Il lui faut la confiance. Sev' X OC


_**Titre**__ : Quand nous étions enfant_

_**Pairing : **__Severus x OC_

_**Résumé **__: Cléa Dumbledore ? La petite fille du directeur, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, intègre Poudlard durant la septième et dernière année du règne des Maraudeurs. Elle ne peux parler, enfin pas à n'importe qui. Il lui faut la confiance. Mais dès que la confiance se change en amour déraisonnable, personne ne peux la sauver de cette chaîne infernale qui la ronge… Est-il déjà trop tard ou trop tôt ? _

_**Rating **__: K (faut vraiment que j'essai un citron mdr)_

_**Warning**__ : Les personnages sont un peu OCC, mais je peux me le permettre je pense puisqu'on ne connait pas vraiment leurs caractères quand ils sont plus jeune (pour certain je dis bien)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : L'œuvre et les personnages de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, sauf Cléa -^^-_

_**Note :**__Et dire que j'aurai pu poster cet OS beaucoup plus tôt ! Mais moi en bonne bécasse j'ai tout oublié sur mon ordi portable de chez mon père =='' Je suis prête à recevoir les cailloux xD. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre des Revieuws !! ATTENTION ! SPOILS TOME 7 !!_

6 Octobre :

L'année scolaire commencée il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et déjà les premières farces avaient été lancées sur le pauvre Severus Snape. Mais une chose était sûre pourtant, les Maraudeurs étaient à court d'idées : la preuve était que la semaine dernière, c'était leur seconde tentative pour teindre ses cheveux en rose et bien sûr, il avait eut tout le temps après leur première tentative, de trouver une potion faisant disparaître l'horrible couleur. Lily l'avait félicité : c'était en quelques sortes une victoire sur les quatre protagonistes. Bien évidement, il s'attendait à une vengeance, mais il prenait le temps de savourer sa victoire. Vengeance qui fut reportée. En effet, ce jour là, en ce 6 Octobre grisâtre, une jeune fille arriva au milieu du dîner. Personne ne la connaissait, personne ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche de longueur moyenne qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint légèrement pâle, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair avec une longue frange qui cachait totalement ses yeux. Elle était maigre, comme si elle avait été rationnée durant une longue partie de sa vie… D'un geste, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, l'invita à le rejoindre. Une fois qu'elle fut sur l'estrade, face à tous les étudiants, elle prit peur et alla se cacher derrière le vieux sorcier, qui sembla amusé de la situation. Il se retourna vers elle, chuchota quelques mots à la jeune fille, puis il lui prit la main, et ensemble, ils firent face aux élèves.

« Les enfants, annonça-t-il le regard rieur, Je vous présente Cléa Dumbledore, ma petite-fille… »

Dès cette annonce, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, murmures que le directeur fit taire d'un geste de la main

« Je tiens à vous signaler qu'elle vient d'Amérique. Je vous prierai d'être gentil avec elle, elle a eu quelques… problèmes… Va t'asseoir à une table mon enfant. »

La dite Cléa se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor et s'installa en bout de table. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Les autres élèves, intrigués cessèrent toute activité et la dévisagèrent. Cléa s'enfonça dans son siège. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant rien d'intéressant se produire, ils retournèrent à l'activité à laquelle ils étaient occupés. Seule une paire d'yeux continuait à la fixer. Et soudain, une main douce et tendre se posa sur l'épaule de Cléa, la faisant sursauter. Mais la nouvelle arrivante se calma instantanément quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis. Deux émeraudes brillante de gentillesse et une voix douce comme un léger souffle de vent caressant un visage.

« Tu peux manger toi aussi » déclara la jeune fille qui s'installa à côté de Cléa. « Je m'appelle Lily Evans, reprit la jeune fille qui regardait à présent Cléa manger les yeux pleins d'amusements. « Tu as quel âge ? » Questionna encore la jeune sorcière.

Cléa lui indiqua son âge avec l'aide de ses doigts – 15 ans, à peu près un an de moins que Lily-

« Tu ne peux pas parler ? » Cléa secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative, tout en portant inconsciemment sa main sur sa gorge ;

« Tu es muette ? » Une nouvelle fois, ce fut une réponse négative qui fut mimée.

« Aphone ? » Un hochement approbateur lui répondit et une nouvelle indication, le chiffre 5 – 5ans- « Tu as dû subir un choc terrible pour en perdre la voix… »

Mais Lily n'alla pas plus loin dans ses déductions à hautes voix. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit des larmes commencer à couler le long des joues de Cléa. Instinctivement, elle prit la nouvelle dans ses bras d'une manière qui se voulait maternelle et attendit, et quelques minutes plus tard, Cléa se dégagea doucement mais fermement de cette étreinte, remercia Lily d'un sourire triste et elle sortit de table. Lily voulut la suivre mais la petite fille du directeur disparut trop vite de son chant de vision. Le repas se termina quelques temps plus tard et Lily sortit directement de la salle pour partir à la recherche de Cléa. Au fur et à mesure que ses recherches avançaient, une mélodie emplie de tristesse lui parvenait. Perplexe elle suivit l'origine du son. Elle parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard pendant un moment et finalement sortit du château. Elle fixa longuement le paysage nocturne qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Lily se dirigea vers le lac, et c'est là qu'elle trouva Cléa. Sa robe blanche voletait joliment au grès du vent, donnant à la scène une impression fantastique. En effet, plus Lily se rapprochait, plus la scène qui se déroulai devant ses yeux lui semblait tirée d'un rêve. Cléa était au bord de l'eau, jouant de l'ocarina tout en pleurant encore. Les effets de la Lune et du vent sur l'eau donnaient l'impression que le lac dansait sous cette musique. Et c'est quand Lily passa ses bras autour des épaules tremblotante de Cléa, quand les larmes de cette dernière cessèrent, quand la dernière note fut jouée, et quand la main de Cléa se posa sur l'une des mains de Lily qu'elles surent toute les deux qu'elles étaient amies… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-…-…-…-…-

7 Octobre :

Lily accompagnait Cléa en cours, étant dans la même classe. Mais la route vers le cours de Potion ne ce fit pas de tout repos. Le cours était commun avec les Serpentard, et, évidemment, il eut un accrochage.

« Tiens ! Mais c'est Evans et sa nouvelle amie… Dumbledore. » La voix de Lucius Malfoy était cinglante

« Tiens Malfoy, tu sors tes chiens je suppose ?

« Très intelligent Evans, vraiment… » Puis il se tourna vers Cléa « Tu sais, si tu cherche de vrais amis, des gens qui ne t'abandonneront pas, tu ferais bien de venir avec nous »

Cléa secoua la tête de manière négativement et serra la main de Lily dans la sienne. Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent le groupe de Serpentard et Cléa ne se priva pas, et tira la langue au leader du groupe. Le regard de Cléa capta alors un regard d'un noir profond. Lily rit sous cape de l'action puérile de sa nouvelle amie et ensemble elles entèrent en cours.

-…-…-…-…-

20 Octobre :

Cléa venait finir de s'installer dans les dortoirs des filles à Griffondor. Elle avait été placée dans le même dortoir que Lily avec laquelle elle avait noué un lien profond quelques jours plus tôt. Cela se passa lors d'une nuit pluvieuse. Lily était couchée depuis quelques heures, elle avait laissé Cléa dans la salle commune. Elle lisait un livre intitulé ''Renaissance'' d'une jeune poétesse qui écrivait sous le pseudo Moy. Lily avait annoncé qu'elle allait se coucher, et Cléa lui avait adressé un signe de tête et un signe de main, avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Lily dormait donc paisiblement avant d'être réveillée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui répétait inlassablement son prénom. Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s retourna pour faire face à son homologue. Elle fut vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Cléa, en pleur, ses bras entourant son corps, comme une unique protection. La jeune rousse ouvrit ses bras, et Cléa vint s'y loger. Son amie la berça d'une manière qu'elle voulait maternelle une nouvelle fois. Lily se retint de pleurer en entendant Cléa murmurer son nom d'une manière si désespérée. Elle avait dû faire un cauchemar. Un rêve horrible, qui la touchait au point de briser son état aphone pour ne dire qu'un seul mot. Et au fur et à mesure que les bras de Lily la berçaient, Cléa se rendormit.

Depuis cette nuit, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparable. Bien évidement, le directeur avait chaudement remercié Lily, de part le fait de la progression fulgurante du vocabulaire de Cléa. Cela laissait espérer une possible guérison. Cléa était enchantée par cette nouvelle. Elle voulait plus que tout pouvoir à nouveau parler, chanter, et même hurler sur quelqu'un ! Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de jouer de son ocarina. Son vieil ocarina, son plus beau trésor, le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais offert.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en cours, mais sur le chemin, croisèrent une nouvelle fois Lucius Malfoy, qui à leur grand malheur, s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit Malfoy ? demanda Lily d'une voix froide

« Lily… appela doucement Cléa

« Non, je venais juste te mettre en garde Evans, déclara Lucius, Ta nouvelle amie n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle prétend être… Elle est même tout le contraire. »

Puis il s'en alla, planta là les deux amies. Lily ne prêta pas attention aux propos du Serpentard. Après tout, si Cléa voudrait lui parler de son passé un jour, elle le fera d'elle-même et c'est tout. Elle n'allait pas la forcer à faire une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'est contraire à l'amitié qu'elle lui porte. Et puis que voulait-il dire par ''tout le contraire.'' Que son amie était un monstre ? Dans ce cas il n'y avait sur cette Terre aucun monstre aussi gentil qu'elle.

Après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, les jeunes filles allèrent à la bibliothèque. Lily devait y retrouver son ami Severus avec lequel elle faisait équipe pour un exposé en Métamorphose. Cléa, à cause de sa situation vocale en avait été dispensée. Lily s'installa à la même table que son ami d'enfance et Cléa disparut dans les rayons, elle se réinstalla quelques minutes plus tard à une table, seule, voulant laisser Lily et son ami un peu seuls, consciente qu'elle s'était accaparée Lily, alors qu'eux étaient amis d'enfance. Cléa regarda quelques instants les deux amis, et son regard croisa le regard noir de Severus et leurs yeux restèrent accrochés plusieurs secondes durant, puis Cléa baissa les yeux, sortit une feuille de son sac, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire. Une petite heure plus tard, Lily vint la chercher avec un doux sourire, mais au lieu de quitter la bibliothèque elles se dirigèrent vers la table où était encore installé Severus. Lily tira une chaise de la table voisine vers la leur et installa Cléa.

« Cléa, voici Severus, je t'en ai souvent parlé »

Cléa hocha la tête, les yeux baissés, timide. Ils restèrent là une demi-heure encore. Cléa ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hochant la tête positivement ou négativement quand on lui demandait son avis.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment la petite-fille du directeur n'est ce pas. » Cette phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, et Cléa fit un mouvement négatif, formulant ainsi sa réponse. Non ; elle n'avait même aucun lien de parenté avec le directeur de l'école.

« Il t'a adopté ? » questionna Lily. Cette fois, Cléa pris une nouvelle feuille de papier et inscrivit, d'une écriture légère et fluide ''_Non, il m'a sauvé_.''

« Sauver de quoi ? »

''… _Je suis recherchée, et il m'a trouvé. En disant que je suis sa petite-fille, il m'a fait devenir quasi intouchable''_

« Qu'as-tu fait pour être recherchée ? »

''_J'ai tué. Je suis un assassin Lily, mais je ne veux pas vous blesser.''_

« Tu ne nous blesseras pas, ne t'en fait pas. Affirma l'amie de la jeune fille aphone, sous le regard quelques peu attendrit de Severus. _''Tu as raison''_ écrivit Cléa, _''C'est vrai, je vais bientôt disparaître, sauf_ _si_ ils _me récupèrent avant…'' _ Cléa se leva alors, et sortit de la salle, laissa son sac sous la chaise où elle était assise précédemment. Une feuille de papier en tomba quand Lily voulu le ramasser dans l'intention de le rendre à sa propriétaire, mais son attention se porta sur la feuille tombée sur le sol. Doucement, elle la ramassa, et, en reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie, ne put s'empêcher de lire les quelques vers inscrits :

_Visage enfantin,  
Vers le ciel tourné,  
D'un regard lointain,  
Ne cesse de la regarder._

_Âme perdue,  
Attendant son heure,  
Dans un coin de rue,  
Me dévoile son cœur._

_Se rejoindront-elles  
Ces deux personnes ?  
S'aimeront-elles  
Avant que le glas ne sonne ?_

Lily s'empressa de ranger la feuille et courut à la suite de son amie. Finalement, elle trouva Cléa une nouvelle fois au bord du lac. A la différence que cette fois, Cléa était allongée sur le sol et regardait le ciel qui prenait sa teinte crépusculaire. Le soleil se couchant derrière le lac, et les nuages aux couleurs orangées voire sanguines, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Lily resta à distance quelques minutes, mais finit par rejoindre son amie. Elle s'assit à la droite de Cléa et lui prit la main.

-…-…-…-

19 Octobre :

James Potter était à l'infirmerie depuis quelques heures déjà –ayant fait une très mauvaise chute durant le match de Quidditch qui avait eut lui il n'y a pas longtemps, et qui bien sûr avait été remporté par les Griffondor- Remus et Sirius n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour lui rendre visite. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas en effet. Ils rirent durant un bon moment. Le coude et le poignet broyés par un cognard se remettaient correctement grâce aux Potions de l'infirmière. A cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violement. Dès qu'il vit Lily entrer à la suite de Mme Pomfresh, les yeux remplit de larmes. Et derrière Lily, il y avait Dumbledore qui portait Cléa dans ses bras, avant de l'allonger dans un des lits de libre. La jeune fille, inconsciente, tremblait de tous ses membres. L'infirmière fit sortir tout les élèves présents dans la salle. Il ne restait plus que Lily, l'infirmière –encore heureux- et le professeur Dumbledore.

« Mlle Evans, demanda doucement le directeur, que s'est-il passé ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas, articula Lily, on était assise près du lac et d'un coup elle s'est mise à trembler et à pleurer, j'ai eut tellement peur, je l'ai portée, et l'ai amenée ici… Qu'a-t-elle ? C'est grave professeur ?

« Non, non… Cet… évènement est dû à certains évènements de son passé… Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus Miss.

« Je comprends professeur… Dit-elle à contre cœur. Puis-je rester à son chevet ?

« Bien entendu, je crois que votre présence aidera à son réveil. »

Alors Lily resta à veiller sur son amie. L'état de son amie s'améliorait petit à petit, épuisée d'avoir veillé une grande partie de la nuit, Lily s'assoupit dans les environs de trois heures du matin.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut dans son dortoir cette même nuit. Venant de faire un rêve des plus étrange, il se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain commune, et se rinça le visage. Franchement ! Il n'avait rien demandé et voilà qu'un fantôme ou autre entité venait hanter ses rêves. Il soupira longuement. Contrairement aux autres fantômes – à l'exception de ceux habitants le château – celui avait l'air particulier. Il n'avait pas de forme propre à vrai dire. C'était plutôt un rassemblement de plusieurs centaines de petites lumières – comme les lucioles, mais sans le corps de l'insecte [NDA : Beuuuuurk !!!] – Comme de la poussière de fée ou il ne savait quoi d'autre de semblable. Dans son rêve, le jeune Snape s'était retrouvé dans un vide. Un endroit noir, sans mur ni sol. Il flottait tout simplement sur ce vide, se sentant tomber par moment. Et puis la première de ces lumières était apparue, se découpant nettement de cette obscurité étouffante. Puis une deuxième, un troisième… Et finalement des centaines. Ces lumières s'étaient rassemblées, condensée, pour finalement avoir la forme d'une ombre plus ou moins humaine, sans forme distincte pourtant. Severus s'approcha de cette source de lumière, et tendit la main vers elle. Comme un miroir, la source lumineuse reproduit son mouvement. Et au moment où ils allaient se toucher, le Serpentard entendit une voix chanter, une voix qui résonnait partout dans ce vide et à la voix dans son esprit :

_  
La tragédie est une tendre mélancolie abaissant ses paupières  
-Pour toi qui flottais dans l'océan azur-  
Je ferme les yeux car le fait est que je vis  
J'expire lentement. La vie est blanche. Personne ne peut toucher mon cœur gelé_

_-Pour toi que je désirais, dans l'océan azur-  
Toi qui es toujours aussi faible, tu restes toi-même  
Ça résonne ? Pour toi ma voix rouillée...  
Je ne peux pas le dire avec des mots, je veux toucher le présent_

_Demain… Je ne vois_ pas _ce profond, profond lendemain endormi, plus profond encore que cet abysse_

_Bleu profond  
Les choses que je ne peux pas oublier sont certainement trop douloureuses  
Bleu profond  
Avec quelle voix, quels mots vas-tu me parler ?_

_-Les larmes se mélangent à l'océan azur-  
Personne ne s'aperçoit même de la raison pour pleurer  
Ressens la vie qui ne pourra pas être sauvée  
Juste pour maintenant, s'il te plaît vis_

_Je ne te vois pas encore profondément, profondément endormi, plus profondément encore que cet abysse_

_  
Bleu profond  
Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais habitué jour après jour à ce qui me blesse  
Bleu profond  
L'hiver s'endort, lors de cette saison je viendrais avec un bouquet de fleur...___**[NDA : Essayez de comprendre les paroles, elles sont profondes…]**

Après cette chanson, la lumière blanchâtre qu'émettait l'ombre l'enveloppa tout entier. Dans cette lumière, il se sentit bien, presque… entier, il n'aurait su le dire avec certitude. Et puis, il y eut cet immense froid qui l'envahis du plus profond de son âme ''J'ai peur… Severus… J'ai peur, aide-moi… Mal, ça fait tellement… tellement mal… Pitié.'' La voix chuchotait à son oreille, mais il était seul à présent. Les lumières avaient disparut dès que le froid est arrivé. Et puis il eut une sensation. Comme une main qui prenait doucement la sienne. Un front se posant doucement dans son coup, et des larmes rouler dessus. Il se réveilla à ce moment.

Il soupira, réfléchit quelques minutes, puis décida de ne plus repenser à ce drôle de rêve. Le jour allait bientôt se lever. Il quitta le dortoir et décida d'aller voir ce spectacle en haut de la tour d'astronomie, chose assez rare, il grimpa les marches avec aisance, mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Cléa était assise près du rebord, les jambes battant dans le vide, chantonnant doucement. Il fit un bruit, malencontreusement, et Cléa se retourna vers lui, ayant remarqué sa présence. Cléa le salua d'un ''Bonsoir'' muet, auquel Severus répondit poliment.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais eut le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie » dit calmement le Serpentard au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Pour toute réponse, Cléa mima un éclat de rire. « Tu n'en as pas eut le droit donc… » Soupira Severus. « C'est compréhensible, moi aussi je déteste cet endroit. » continua le prince. Cléa fourra sa main dans sa poche de pyjama et en sortit un morceau de papier. D'un claquement de doigt, elle fit apparaître une plume, et commença à écrire : _''Tu ne déteste pas ce lieu mais les personnes qui t'y envoie ; c'est une chose différente''_

Severus tiqua. Qui était donc cette fille pour se permettre tels commentaires ? Elle ne savait rien, assurément, de son calvaire journalier. Elle ne savait rien de son combat perpétuel contre les Maraudeurs.

« Qui es-tu pour te permettre ces réflexions ? Toi qui n'es même pas humaine ?! » Severus eut un sourire vainqueur. « Tu ne pensais pas le cacher encore longtemps ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu n'as aucune connaissance magique, de plus tu ne sais qu'écrire. »

La lèvre inférieure de Cléa trembla. Severus remarqua trop tard qu'elle pleurait. Regrettant ces paroles, il essaya de s'excuser, mais il ne réussit qu'à bégayer maladroitement quelques excuses vaines. Cléa se leva précipitamment, écrivit d'une main tremblante quelques mots, jeta la feuille de papier au visage de Severus, et disparut dans les escaliers.

''Tu ne sais rien…'' Quatre mots griffonnés, qui en une seconde, fit monté un océan de remord en Severus. Ce dernier soupira, décida de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille, bien que cela ne lui ressemble aucunement. Il se disait juste que cela ferait de la peine à Lily de voir deux de ses amis se faire la guerre.

-…-…-…-

31 Octobre :

Ce soir, avait lieu la fête d'Halloween. Tout le château était en effervescence. Les Maraudeurs préparaient un mauvais coup. Et ils étaient sûrs que Severus s'en souviendrait encore longtemps. James et Sirius avaient préparé une de leur farce les plus ''drôle'' celon eux. Mais pour que cela marche, ils devaient faire boire à Severus, avec du jus de potiron. Si tout marchait comme prévu, leur souffre douleur se verrai être vêtu d'un accoutrement des plus ridicule ou mieux encore, se retrouverai nu dans la salle. Cette situation serait des plus risibles. Remus avait tenté de dissuader ses amis, avec pour arguments que Lily leur en voudrait – ce qui faillit faire changer James d'avis, mais les miracles n'existent pas-

Ils entrèrent déguisés dans la Grande Salle, horriblement décorée pour l'occasion. James enragea dès qu'il vit Lily déguisée en défunte mariée, discuter avec Severus. Lily tenait Cléa par la main, cette dernière ne semblant pas rassurée de voir autant de monde autour d'elle. Les Maraudeurs espéraient que leur plan fonctionnerait. Leur première erreur fut de confier la fiole contenant la précieuse solution à Peter Pettigrew. Cet idiot grassouillet trébucha d'une manière pitoyable, la fiole vola dans les airs et se répandit sur Cléa et Lily. Cléa toucha la solution, la porta à sa bouche. Elle vit James confus, qui pour se faire pardonné lança un sort de séchage. Cléa n'eut pas le temps de lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, que déjà le sort les touchait toute les deux. Le liquide, au contact du sort, engendra une réaction chimique dont les gaz inhalés par les deux amies les firent tomber dans l'inconscience.

-…-…-…-

Quand Lily se réveilla, Severus et James étaient à son chevet. Chacun d'un côté du lit, lui tenant les mains.

« Lily ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda James

« Ca pourrait aller mieux… Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

« Deux heures tout au plus, répondit James

« Et Cléa ? S'enquit Lily, se relevant d'un coup

« Toujours inconsciente. Mme Pomfresh dit que sn corps réagit d'une manière différente que la normale. Son métabolisme et son système immunitaire sont différent du notre. »

Lily se leva, et marcha vers le lit dans lequel était allongée son amie. Le linge humide sur son front indiquait une forte fièvre contre laquelle l'infirmière n'avait rien pu faire. Totalement paniquée, elle s'était enfermée dans la réserve à la recherche d'une potion miracle.

« Grand… Grand-père… »

Lily envoya James chercher le directeur sous la demande de la malade, dont l'état s'aggravait. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva à peine une minute plus tard. Il prit la main de sa petite fille, et lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes. Mais tout le monde le voyait, le vieil homme était pris dans un grand dilemme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit sa décision, il mit son autre main sur le front de Cléa, formula un sort d'un chuchotement, et l'alitée fut enveloppée d'une douce lumière bleuâtre. Mme Pomfresh s'empressa alors de faire sortir tous les élèves, seule Lily fut autorisée à rester, sous la demande du directeur. Quelques secondes après, Cléa changea de forme.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus bien plus long et blancs. Par endroit, sa peau était couverte d'écailles. Ses doigts étaient pourvus de griffes tranchantes et noires. Son visage était plus félin et de ses joues sortirent des moustaches. Et de sa bouche, des crocs apparurent. Lily mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'elle avait devant elle le plus parfait des hybrides.

« Professeur…, murmura la jeune Evans, Comment est-ce possible… »

« Je suppose que je peux vous le dire Miss Evans… Comme vous pouvez le voir, Cléa est une hybride de plusieurs espèces magiques… Dragon, loup-garou, chimère, vampire… »

« Mais les hybrides n'existent plus depuis plus de quinze ans…

« C'est ce que dit la loi, mais il y a quelques mois, j'ai trouvé Cléa dans un laboratoire sorcier. Je les aie bien sûr envoyés à Azkaban, mais il restait cette enfant. Alors je l'ai prise avec moi. Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle avait subit tout un tas de test plus horrible les uns que les autres, je le sais, j'ai lu tous les rapports… Mais le dernier… le dernier test est de loin le plus horrible. »

Le directeur s'interrompit. Il retire ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, et essuya une larme d'un revers de main. C'est à ce moment là que Cléa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle remarqua d'abord Lily, puis son apparence, elle s'empressa alors de se couvrir d'un drap.

« C'est bon, lui dit doucement Lily, Tu ne m'effraies pas.

« Je t'ai rendue ta véritable apparence, car te maintenir sous cette forme te demandais trop d'efforts mon enfant. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de parler de ton passé, en partit tout du moins, à Mlle Evans. Mais je te laisse le soin de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Mme Pomfresh entra, tenant Severus fermement par l'oreille.

« Je l'ai pris en train d'écouter aux portes…

« Severus ! » Cléa se cacha à nouveau sous les draps. Elle avait envie de pleurer. En à peine cinq minutes, deux personnes avaient découvert ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle se dit qu'en à peine cinq minutes, elle risquait de perdre ses deux seuls amis. Pendant que Severus et Lily se disputait à propos de la curiosité de Severus, le bruit d'un sanglot les fit s'arrêter. Cléa pleurait. Lily releva le drap sous lequel elle s'était cachée, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Lily ! Lily ! Lily… Reste. »

Prière murmurée que seule la concernés entendit. Il était hors de question d'abandonné Cléa. Elle avait besoin d'elle et elle de l'hybride. D'une manière inexplicable, elle est devenue d'une importance gigantesque en à peine un mois. Cléa se calma dans les bras de son amie quelques minutes étaient passées ainsi, sans un mot.

-…-…-…-

''_Mon passé ? Je suis née dans une petite ville moldue, je suis née sorcière. Mes parents, dès qu'ils le découvrirent à mes six ans, me confièrent à des scientifique moldu. Dans ce groupe de scientifique, un était sorcier. Il m'enleva donc. D'après lui je ferais un parfait cobaye pour des expériences magiques. Je quittai donc le laboratoire moldu pour un autre. Les recherches sur lesquelles je devais être le cobaye étaient financées par le Ministère. Au début, tout allait bien, ils m'apprenaient à lire, écrire, compter, parler, mais le jour de mes dix ans, tout changea. On me mit dans une cuve et ils m'injectaient diverses gênes par perfusion. Au fur et à mesure, mon corps fut saturé de ces gênes et mon physique changea. Et le résultat fut le monstre que je suis. Et puis un jour, Grand-père est arrivé et il m'a sauvé…''_

Le résumé de sa vie tenait sur un morceau de parchemin.

-…-…-…-

31 Décembre :

Ce soir c'était la fête de fin d'année. Tous les élèves étaient retournés chez eux. Cléa était la seule étudiante à être encore au château, mais quoi de plus normal quand on est la petite fille du directeur ? Elle l'accompagnait partout, n'ayant rien à faire, et rester prendre des cours en plus avec leur professeur de Métamorphose ne l'enchantait pas trop. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne suivait plus le cours, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, laissant libre cours à son imagination.

Malgré l'ennui de ses journées, Cléa passait ses soirées avec son grand-père, et s'amusait beaucoup avec ce dernier. Elle avait par ailleurs passé un noël merveilleux. Son premier vrai Noël. Elle s'est laissée charmée en quelques secondes, les sapins, les guirlandes, les bougies… Mais surtout les cadeaux. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait offert une tenue de soirée, une robe pour le bal de fin d'année. La robe était d'un mauve clair, sans pour autant prendre des teintes rosâtres, c'était une robe toute simple, mais aux yeux de Cléa, elle valait tout l'or du monde. Elle avait reçut un autre cadeau, qui ne la quittait plus. C'était une petite chaîne en or, close par un cadenas fait du même métal, sur lequel était gravé un petit chat. Ce cadeau venait de Lily et de Severus. Joint au cadeau, il y avait une carte avec quelques mots de ces derniers. Cléa fut touchée de ce présent, car elle se rendit compte qu'elle comptait vraiment pour Lily et pour Severus également, d'une certaine manière, mais le garçon ne s'étendait pas quand il était question de sentiments.

Cléa s'était rendu compte des sentiments de Severus envers Lily. Et malgré elle, ses sentiments évoluaient. Peut être était-ce à cause des sentiments de Severus envers son amie, ou de l'évolution de ses propres sentiments que Cléa n'arrivait pas à dire le prénom du Serpentard, elle l'appelait donc ''Ami de moi'' Lily avait été étonnée qu'elle dise cela au lieu de ''mon Ami'' ou tout autre équivalent, et surtout avec une structure grammaticale incorrecte, finalement elle en avait conclue que la jeune fille ne se souvenait plus très bien comment s'adresser aux autres, étant aphone depuis quelques années. Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela était qu'elle écrivait d'une manière irréprochable.

Ce soir, c'est le nouvel an, Cléa aurait voulu le passé avec ses amis, mais c'est une fête familiale, et elle était heureuse de la passé avec sa famille à elle. Tout se passa pour le mieux, Cléa appréciait beaucoup de passer du temps avec le directeur. Quand minuit sonna, ils s'embrassèrent d'une bise, et Dumbledore demanda à Cléa ses résolutions pour cette nouvelle année.

Dès que ce sujet fut abordé, Cléa devint gênée, et cela n'échappa pas à Dumbledore, qui commençait à bien connaître la jeune fille. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il posa la question fatale : ''Oh ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un que tu aimes ?'' Les joues de Cléa virèrent au rouge en une fraction de seconde. Cela n'eut pour effet que de confirmer les dires du directeur dont les yeux commencèrent à pétiller d'une drôle de lueur. Il continua donc :

-Oh ! Et se pourrait-il que ce soit un de tes amis ?

Cléa secoua la tête négativement, beaucoup trop vite, avec beaucoup trop de conviction, pour que cela puisse être sincère. Le directeur ricana. Il murmura un ''Je pense savoir qui c'est'' avant de sortir dans la pièce, tout en croquant son bonbon au citron.

Comment est-il au courant ? Pourquoi est-il au courant ? Qui l'a mis au courant ? Elle allait avoir des questions à poser, et ça dès la rentrée scolaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'une telle nouvelle s'ébruite, surtout pas maintenant. Et puis il en aime une autre, cela ne ferait que nuire à ses chances, alors à quoi bon ? Cléa soupira et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle était fatiguée, il était deux heures du matin passé, et il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour le lendemain. Puis la rentrée vint et elle constata avec amertume que personne n'avait fait de confidences au directeur, ce qui était d'autant plus gênant de penser que l'homme avait tout découvert de lui-même…

25 Janvier :

« _Il arrive parfois qu'un homme se lasse du fardeau que lui impose le monde. Ses épaules se voûtent, son échine se plie, ses muscles tremblent de fatigue. Il commence à perdre tout espoir de délivrance. Et l'homme doit alors se décider, choisir entre jeter son fardeau ou le supporter jusqu'à ce que sa nuque se brise ainsi qu'une fragile brindille automnale. » _**(1)** Voilà quel était l'état d'esprit de Cléa en ce jour.

Son fardeau n'était rien d'autre que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'aimer pouvait être si douloureux, surtout quand la personne concernée ne le remarque pas et pire, en aime une autre. Cléa était perdue. Elle essayait pourtant, de toutes ses forces, de faire taire ces sentiments qu'elle commençait à trouver étouffants. Elle commençait également à penser que ce qui ferait pleinement le bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait serait de s'effacer, de disparaître loin. Elle sacrifierait son propre bonheur, tout juste naissant, pour lui. Devenait-elle folle ? D'amour probablement.

A la fin des cours Lily vint la trouver pour lui poser quelques questions, en effet, la rouquine avait remarqué que son amie n'était pas bien et souhaitait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Pour tout excuse, Cléa lui dit qu'elle repensait à son passé, avant Poudlard. Quel mensonge ! Car aujourd'hui son passé n'avait plus aucune importance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler, et surtout pas à Lily, après tout c'était elle qu'il aimait, et elle ne pouvait pas faire de la peine à sa première amie, ça lui était inconcevable. Elle avait donc trouvé dans ce mensonge, une échappatoire. Lily était la seule personne à avoir lu le morceau de parchemin, mais elle était comme d'habitude, ne la prenant pas par pitié, et cela rassurait Cléa d'une certaine manière. Elle pouvait ainsi se croire presque humaine.

Mais, alors que tout aurait pu rester ainsi, ses sentiments refouler et tout ce qui va avec, elle fit une erreur.

Elle et Severus étaient tout les deux à la bibliothèque. Le garçon aidant la jeune fille pour un devoir à rendre le lendemain, et sur lequel Cléa n'avait pas travaillée, mais se faisant pardonnée en donnant le meilleure d'elle-même et en faisant en sorte que tout ceci se termine vite, et qu'il puisse rejoindre Lily. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et elle cessa d'écrire. Maintenant, elle souhaitait que cette entrevue dure plusieurs heures encore, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle aurait bientôt finit et il s'en irait, l'abandonnant pour retourner auprès de sa belle. Une larme, puis une autre vinrent s'écraser sur le papier rigide du parchemin. Severus le vit.

-Tout va bien ? demanda t-il, si tu veux on peut aller à l'infirmerie…

Pour toute réponse, Cléa fit non de la tête. Que tout cela se finisse vite pitié !

-Tu sais, je trouve ca bizarre que tu arrives à parler de plus en plus avec Lily mais pas avec moi…

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi je t'en supplie !_

-C'est dommage, je croyais que tu m'appréciais plus que ca…

Ce ton neutre qu'il avait pris le vieillissait d'une bonne dizaine d'année. Et Cléa commença à l'imaginer lui, dans dix ou vingt ans, avec Lily dans ses bras, ou une autre femme, marié, avec des enfants, même si Severus en père souriant était l'une des choses les plus drôle qu'elle eut à penser. Et avec un haut-le-cœur elle se rendit compte que son avenir à elle se ferait dans un laboratoire génétique ou dans un endroit loin de tout, où elle pourrait vivre cachée.

-Tu es amoureux de Lily n'est ce pas ?

C'était la première fois que Severus entendait la voix de Cléa, et il fut frappé par cette tristesse omniprésente qui en émanait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelques peu sous la question avant de répondre :

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Et l'hybride pris sur elle pour ne pas quitter la pièce en courant, refoulant ses larmes, et affichant un faux sourire qui devait être horrible, avant de continuer :

-Oui, mais tu as de la chance que James ne l'ai pas remarqué…

-Potter n'est qu'un lâche !

-Un lâche amoureux peut-être, et je peux le comprendre.

Comment pouvait-elle parler autant ? Avait-elle suffisamment confiance en ses propos ou confiance en Severus ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais à cet instant elle se trouvait dans un état entre la plus grande faiblesse et une force herculéenne. C'était étrange.

-Il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

A cet instant, Cléa voulut lui répondre que oui, et que c'était lui, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais qu'elle savait que c'était impossible. Mais elle ne le fit pas, à la place, elle répondit par une question :

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Je le connaît ?

-Plutôt bien oui.

-Il est à Griffondor ?

-Non

-Serdaigle ?

-Non

-Serpentard ?

-Oui

-Mais…

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Cléa demanda :

-Tu veux connaître mon secret ? et Severus acquiesça.

Et d'un claquement de doigt, Cléa rompit le charme de dissimulation. Ses cheveux blancs et longs recouvraient ses épaules, ses poignets étaient entourés d'écailles de dragon, des moustaches de chat poussèrent sur ses joues, et ses canines s'allongèrent jusqu'à dépasser de ses lèvres. Quitte à être détesté, il fallait au moins qu'il y ait un raison valable, et le fait d'avoir caché sa nature hybride au Prince était une raison plus que suffisante.

-Tu vas me détester maintenant ?

-Qu… Qu'est ce que… tu es ?

-Une expérience. Si tu veux en savoir plus demande à Lily, elle en sait plus. Je ne t'embêterai plus maintenant, promis.

Et Cléa sortit de la bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Quand le dîner arriva, Cléa resta dans sa chambre. Ca ne servait à rien de descendre manger à cette heure, au pire elle pourrait toujours aller en cuisines vers le milieu de la nuit. Mais elle était sûre que son grand-père allait lui faire monter quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et comme pour approuver à cette pensée, son ventre gargouilla.

Et pendant que tous les élèves de l'école passaient un moment agréable entre amis, Cléa se morfondait. Elle réfléchissait sur ses choix, sur ses agissements futurs. Elle se décida finalement d'aller parler une dernière fois avec Severus, car après tout, il était fort peu convenable de renoncer d'une manière aussi peu digne de la petite fille du directeur. C'était faux bien, elle pouvait abandonner tout de suite, et elle aurait pu le faire avant, c'est juste qu'elle espérait un peu trop…

16 Janvier :

IL faisait froid ce jour là, bien plus froid qu'hier. Bien trop froid pour un mois de Janvier. C'était comme si on aspirait le peu de chaleur que le soleil apportait en cette saison, comme si quelque chose de grand s'en nourrissait. Le lac avait gelé cette nuit, on pouvait y faire du patin. Ce qu'était en train de faire la plupart des élèves de l'école. Il faisait trop froid dans le château pour étudier conformément aux règles de vie transmissent par le Haut. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les enfants à partir en groupe à la conquête du lac gelé. Lily patinait elle aussi. Elle était magnifique, faisant quelques sauts et figures. On aurait dit la grâce personnifiée. Deux mains se posant sur ses épaules l'interrompirent dans sa contemplation. Elle se retourna vivement et fut soulagée en voyant à qui appartenait ces mains.

-Bonjour Miss Cléa. Dirent en chœur les Maraudeurs. Pour toute réponse, Cléa leur répondit en un signe de la main.

-On a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien. Déclara Sirius avec franchise

-Enfin c'est plutôt Remus qui l'a remarqué, avoua James.

Le regard vide de Cléa se planta quelques secondes dans les orbes devenue presque dorées du loup-garou, demain soir est un soir durant lequel la lune sera pleine… Un soir parfait… Cléa sourit aux Maraudeurs, et leur indiqua par quelques signes qu'elle allait bien. Mais personne ne la crut. Sirius soupira bruyamment avant de décréter d'une voix lasse :

« Bien, si tu ne veux rien nous dire, à nous tes amis, nous allons devoir employer les grands moyens.

Cléa se recula d'un pas, sans pour autant être rassurée. Sirius se retrouva en face d'elle d'une rapidité déconcertante et la souleva avant de disposer la jeune fille sur son épaule, tel un sac à patate. Ils l'éloignèrent ainsi des autres élèves, se retrouvant près de la cabane du garde chasse. Il redéposa la jeune fille au sol dès qu'ils furent d'accord sur la distance les séparant des autres. Vraiment ! QU'est ce que cette fille ne leur ferait pas faire ? Cléa les foudroya du regard, attendant leurs questions.

« Alors ! s'exclama James, Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Voyant que la jeune fille ne leur parlait pas, les quatre protagonistes se regardèrent, et Remus comprit :

-Peter, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle te fasse assez confiance pour parler devant toi.

Le rat acquiesça et disparut en quelques minutes, déçu. Comment James, Sirius et même Remus pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il puait la traîtrise à plein nez, et ça ! Elle a de l'odorat ! Quand Cléa jugea la distance les séparant de Peter assez grande, elle répondit à la question de James.

-Je vais aussi bien que toi, quand un autre garçon approche Lily…

-Oh ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? s'exclama Sirius ; pour toute réponse il eut le droit à n regard noir qui en disait long. Et quand James comprit de qui parlait Cléa, il poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Puis durant la demi-heure suivante, il lui reprocha son mauvais goût. Surtout pour s'amouracher de Snape ! La jeune fille eut ensuite le droit à une scène qui se voulait être mélodramatique. En effet, James et Sirius se prirent dans leur bras en hurlant tout un tas de questions, dont le ''Pourquoi nous ?'' ou encore ''Notre Princesse nous a trahis nous sommes maudits !'' Ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Cléa aux éclats et elle fut bientôt suivit du trio. Elle ria tellement qu'elle en eut mal au ventre. Décidément, cette journée serait presque parfaite. C'est ce à quoi pensait Cléa en regardant ses amis reprendre contenance avec quelques difficultés.

-De toute façon, reprit Cléa d'une voix plus triste, mes sentiments ne me seront jamais rendu, il en aime une autre…

Les trois garçons prirent un air scandalisé, et James fit mine de retourner vers le lac pour y casser la figure de Snape. Ce qui amena Cléa e les autres dans un second éclat de rire. Finalement, ils regagnèrent tous les quatre l'allée principale, ils se promenèrent encore durant quelques minutes, puis Cléa les quitta. Elle avait une affaire importante à régler.

Severus longeait le lac. Il n'aimait pas vraiment patiner, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé… Il fut étonné quand Cléa le rejoignit, mais mima l'indifférence. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment son amie, elle était plus celle de Lily… Ils marchèrent longuement sans échanger un mot, et cela soulageait Severus en quelques sortes. Mais la magie de cet instant fut brisée en une fraction de seconde. Tout simplement quand Cléa prit un peu d'avance dans sa marche, et qu'elle se retourna de manière à faire face au jeune ténébreux. Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Snape. Le garçon ne réagis pas tout de suite, mais par la suite, il repoussa assez violement la jeune fille et lui demanda d'une voix polaire :

« Que crois-tu faire ?

« Je… Rien excuse moi…

Elle le savait, mais elle avait eut besoin de le confirmait. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Pas de la même manière. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une des nombreuses amies de la fille qu'il aime. Rien de plus. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent c'tait de chérir le souvenir de ce baiser, le souvenir de ce doux amour à sens unique. Et puis de toute façon, qui pourrait l'aimer, mis à part son grand-père ?

C'est à cet instant que dans son esprit, une voix chantonnait d'une voix nasillarde ''Mais ton grand-père aime tout le monde, tu n'es pas une exception, tu as juste eut beaucoup de chance que ce soit lui qui te trouve…'' Alors, que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Cette question était inutile. Elle se l'était juré. Elle restait si ses sentiments lui étaient rendus, sinon elle rentrerait… Mais rentrer où ? Elle n'en savait rien, pas la moindre idée ; mais d'un autre côté, ils seraient là pour la guider. Elle se décida alors à rentrer, sans ajouter un mot, sans esquisser un geste. Elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir espérer à ce point, mais le fait est qu'elle y avait trop cru… Ou alors pas assez. Elle ne savait pas.

Cléa monta dans sa chambre, dans laquelle elle écrivit deux lettres avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de s'endormir les joues et les yeux brouillés de larmes. Finalement, Cléa se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, rompit le sort de dissimulation dont elle était recouverte, natta ses longs cheveux blancs, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle alla devant le lac et y joua de l'ocarina. Une nouvelle fois. Ces mélodies marquaient le début et la fin d'un chapitre de sa vie. Et elle en jouait autant que nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, elle jouait la fin. Elle joua jusqu'au petit matin, mais à l'heure du petit déjeuner, elle ne vint pas rejoindre Lily à la salle commune. Ni durant aucun autre jour. Elle était partie, ne laissant derrière elle que deux lettres, devenues illisibles à cause de nombreuses traces humides, des larmes, qui avaient été coulées durant leurs écritures.

Seuls les derniers mots de la lettre dont le destinataire était Lily, étaient encore lisible. ''Adieu, je ne me mêlerai plus de votre bonheur…''

-…-…-…-…-

6 Octobre – Harry Potter a 14 ans-

Elle se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte. Cela faisait seize ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu **(2)** Elle n'avait pas changé. Mis à part que ses cheveux avaient plus de longueur, et ses yeux n'étaient plus caché par une frange irrégulière. Elle portait une robe mauve –celle que son grand-père lui avait offert quelques années auparavant, elle n'avait pas pris en taille en tout cas-

Les élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard en cours commun, purent voir pour la première fois sur le visage sévère de leur professeur de Potion, une expression déconfite, qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes, pour aborder un air neutre, presque hostile. Le professeur et la nouvelle arrivante se regardèrent en chien de faïence, puis le Maître de cachot lança froidement :

« Tout comme à l'époque, vous arrivez pour mieux disparaître, Mademoiselle Dumbledore ?

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Je suis très heureuse de te revoir moi aussi, désolée d'être partie ainsi, mais j'avais quelques choses à régler.

« Tu aurais tout de même pu faire un effort et te déplacer pour leurs funérailles…

« Mais je n'ai pas pu, ma vie ne se limite pas à Poudlard ou aux personnes que j'y aie rencontré !

« Tu parles beaucoup plus que lorsque nous nous sommes quittés.

« Arrête, tu ne sais rien.

« Tu n'as pas cherché à m'expliquer !

Il venait de hurler cette dernière phrase, commençant à perdre le contrôle. Il décida de finalement changer de sujet à défaut de la faire sortir et de la revoir sur son lit de mort, chose qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde.

« Tu es venu voir le directeur ?

« Oui, Grand-père à besoin de moi.

Il eut un silence gêné durant lequel plusieurs élèves se mirent à murmurer. Parmi eux, Ron et Harry s'échangeait quelques mots :

« Tu crois que c'est sa fiancée ?demanda Ron, car si c'est ça je la plains la pauvre.

« C'était plutôt ; ils n'ont pas l'air en très bon termes…

Et bien entendu, cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Severus et de Cléa. La jeune femme fit mine de tousser pour cacher un éclat de rire.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley, grâce à vos remarques qui sont des plus intelligentes, vous venez de faire perdre vingt-cinq points chacun à votre maison.

C'était injuste, mais irrévocable. Les deux amis se permirent de râler, mais cessèrent bien vite dès qu'ils virent le visage souriant de Cléa en face d'eux.

« Tu es le fils de Lily et James c'est ça ? demanda l'ancienne étudiante. C'est vrai que tu leur ressemble beaucoup ! Ca te dirait de prendre le thé avec moi ? J'aurai des tas de choses à t'apprendre sur eux, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Severus perdit alors patience ; comment pouvait-elle proposer au garçon de lui parler de ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait pas daigner s présenter à leurs funérailles. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira bruyamment. Et cela n'échappa pas à Cléa, qui connaissait par cœur les mimiques de l'actuel Maître des Potions. Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, et Cléa quitta la salle, laissant Snape reprendre son cours.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite aux yeux d'Harry, et pas assez aux yeux de Ron. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, et ne remarquèrent qu'à ce moment là les décorations trônant dans la pièce. De nombreuses guirlandes de fleurs étaient accrochées aux murs. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, des repas festifs apparurent sur la table. Le directeur se leva et s'adressa aux élèves :

« Mes enfants, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Ma petite fille m'est revenue ! Approche ma douce. »

Cléa se leva ; sa chaise était juste à la droite de celle du directeur, elle vint se placer aux côtés du directeur. Mais de se retrouver ainsi, devant tous ces gens, la fit remonté quelques années en arrière. Le directeur continua son discours durant quelques minutes et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Cléa mangea avec appétit, riant et plaisantant avec le directeur et les autres professeurs. Ensuite elle quitta la table, prétendant vouloir se reposer de son long voyage, juste avant de sortir du réfectoire, elle adressa un léger signe de tête à Harry et ses amis. Une fois loin de toute personne, Cléa s'appuya contre un mur, reprenant son souffle, la sueur perlait à son front et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat, elle fut soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux. Et dès qu'elle toussait, le sort de dissimulation tremblait, dévoilant quelques parties de ce corps monstrueux qu'était le sien. Cléa continua de tousser pendant encore quelques minutes, puis dès la toux calmée, elle fit apparaître un mouchoir et s'essuya le sang qui lui recouvrait les mains.

Gants sanglant, seuls témoins de ce passé qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, enterrer.

-…-…-…-…-

19 Novembre :

Harry était en route pour aller prendre le thé avec Miss Cléa. Il avait parlé d'elle à Sirius et Remus et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle les connaissait également, et qu'ils avaient même été amis. Mais apparemment Cléa avait quelque chose qui avaient dessus son parrain et le lycanthrope et qui mettait hors de lui le froid et rigide Snape. Cléa et Harry discutèrent un long moment en privé, parlant des parents du Survivant. Et puis, Sirius et Remus s'invitèrent à cette petite réunion. Ils arrivèrent par Cheminette. Par la cheminée privée du directeur. Au départ, l'ambiance était tendue, mais Cléa avait expliqué le pourquoi de sa disparition et aussi de son empêchement à venir à l'enterrement de Lily et de James.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais tout dire à Severus ? demanda finalement Remus

« Je ne sais pas… Tu penses que cela arrangerai les choses ?

« J'en suis quasi certain, il ne manque que de la bonne volonté. Et puis tu sais, il a été très affecté de ton départ…

Cléa lança un regard à Sirius et ce dernier comprit. Remus et Cléa allaient se lancer dans une conversation dont Harry n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails. Pas encore. Le parrain emmena son filleul à l'écart, et Remus lança un sort de silence autour de Cléa et lui.

« Tu l'as sans doute deviné Remus, commença Cléa, que je ne suis pas partie de gaité de cœur.

« Oui je sais, la nuit d'avant ton départ j'ai aperçu les Gardien de la Prison du Lys Blanc.

« Mais si ce jour là mes sentiments avaient été partagés je me serrai battue pour ma liberté. J'aurai tout fait pour me repentir de mes crimes !

« J'imagine bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu sais, ton départ l'a secoué et il s'est mis à réfléchir. Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. Même si il disait aimer Lily, il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance, que cette cause était perdue.

« Tu parles de moi comme un second choix là Moony, lança Cléa de manière humoristique

« Plutôt comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« A ce point là ?

« Oui…

Et Cléa quitta la salle sans un mot, parcourant les couloirs à la recherche de Severus. Elle lui devait des explications, des explications pour plus de dix ans d'absence, elle lui devait bien ça après tout. Elle trouve la Maître des Cachots dans son laboratoire. Elle entra sans toquer, se plantant devant le chaudron du professeur. Severus brassait une potion avec une telle passion, un tel dévouement dans les yeux qu'elle s'en voulut presque de l'interrompre, mais il le fallait. Cléa pris une grande goulée d'air et commença, se replongea seize ans en arrière :

« Tu le savais, que j'étais une meurtrière, que je n'étais pas humaine. C'est toi qui l'avais dit à Malfoy à l'époque, je l'ai su rien qu'en croisant ton regard. Il était plein de fierté et de remords. Maintenant il est creux, sans vie… Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais partie ? Car les Gardiens de la Prison dans laquelle on devait me transférer si Grand-père n'avait pas été là, étaient venus pour me chercher. Je me suis alors fait une promesse. Si je me déclarais à toi et que mes sentiments m'étaient rendus, je me battrais pour ma liberté, dans le cas contraire, je fuyais.

Je suis alors partie. J'ai fuis ces gardes durant des années. Tu voulais aussi savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas pu assister à l'enterrement de Lily et de James ? Tout simplement car je fuyais encore, mais ce jour là, ils réussirent à m'avoir. Je fus donc enfermée dans une cuve liquide avec pour seul moyen de respirer un masque à la façon moldue. Je suis restée dans cette cuve durant cinq ans, et je ne sais trop comment, j'ai réussis à m'échapper une fois de plus. Mais j'avais perdu quelques morceaux de ma mémoire. Je mis six ans avant de me rappeler de tout. Dès que ma mémoire fut de nouveau complète, je suis venue ici. »

Severus la regardait, les yeux ronds ; Jamais elle n'avait parlé autant ! Le Maître des Potions était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pardonner à Cléa ou au contraire lui en vouloir pour une chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Il choisit la première des options. Mais se garda bien de l'annoncer haut et fort, non, il garderait ça pour lui, tel le plus grand secret du monde.

« Remus m'a dis que mon départ t'avais gravement atteint…

« Il a du faire erreur.

« Haha, je me disais aussi.

Cela aurait dû être comme un coup de poignard dans le corps. Il avait cela d'une voix polaire, comme à l'époque. Mais elle avait changé, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne ressentit aucune peine, aucune douleur. Peut-être finalement qu'elle s'était affranchis de ses sentiments. Après tout,, elle avait eu seize ans devant elle après tout. Cette idée l'attrista, et elle se permit de réfléchir un peu.

Et si c'était cette réaction a laquelle elle s'était préparé ? Peut être… Et puis, de toute façon Severus n'en avais rien à faire. Pas plus qu'il y a seize ans en tout cas. Mais Severus parut chercher ses mots, et quand il les trouva, ce fut pour mieux reprendre cette semi déclaration.

« Ca ne m'a pas gravement atteint, ca m'a détruit..

Cléa en eut le souffle coupé et sembla déconnectée. Elle ne reprit conscience uniquement quand elle sentit les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes. Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Le baiser s'approfondit doucement, comme une caresse. Combien de fois Cléa avait-elle rêvée de ce moment ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Et là, à ce moment précis, elle se sentait entière, heureuse.

Cette nuit là, ils s'aimèrent avec passion. Un peu d'amour pendant cette guerre ne ferait de mal à personne. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux. Ils s'aimèrent durant plusieurs années, Cléa vivait au château maintenant, assistant son Grand-père et les autres professeurs comme elle le pouvait, ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout était d'aider Severus durant ses cours. Ils passaient tous les deux un bon moment, et c'était assez risible de voir Severus admettre avoir besoin d'aide pour certaine tâche. C'était aussi un soulagement pour les élèves –et surtout pour le pauvre Neville- car durant ces cours auxquels Cléa participait, leur professeur était plus détendu et ne retirait jamais de points aux différentes maisons. Bien sûr les deux amoureux eurent des disputes qui donnaient un air pesant, une tension redoutable pensant les cours, et les oreilles des élèves mettaient souvent plusieurs heures avant d'être à nouveau totalement opérationnelle. Mais comme toutes disputes, la réconciliation se passa sur l'oreiller. Mais même durant leur ébats, Severus ne lui disait jamais qu'il l'aimait. Il détournait à chaque fois le sens de sa phrase. Mais Cléa ne lui en voulait pas, il était normal après tout qu'il ait peur de la guerre, et son statut d'espion n'aidait pas. Alors elle le disait pour eux deux, ces trois mots, et ô combien Severus aimait les entendre, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Mais il y a une fin à tout…

-…-…-…-…-

25 Décembre, quatre ans plus tard –Harry a 17 ans-

Severus se tenait agonisant. Nagini avait fait son œuvre. Cléa le rejoignit le plus vite possible, le visage en larme. Elle devait sûrement crier son nom, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Tout était sourd. Sa vue se brouillait ; mais ce n'est que quand Cléa lui frottait doucement les joues qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait, alors il tenta de lui sourire, mais cela ne fit que faire redoubler les pleurs de son aimée. Diable comme il se détestait de la rendre si triste.

« Severus ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas ! Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Sev… Severus ! Parle-moi !

L'ouïe de Severus semblait se remettre, car il entendait les paroles que lui criait Cléa, mais il se rendit compte également qu'elle lui parlait par esprit. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas.

« Tu n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Et Naizya non plus !

C'est vrai… Ils avaient eu une fille,, une merveilleuse petite fille. Un cadeau du ciel. Elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère, avec ses cheveux argent. De son père, elle avait les yeux. Elle était née un soir ce noël, le 24 Décembre à minuit pile. Leur plus beau cadeau. Elle avait eut ses deux ans hier. Une petite fête familiale banale, tut ce qu'il désirait. Et Severus se rendait compte qu'il mourait et que jamais plus il ne reverrait son enfant, jamais plus il ne l'entendrait rire en voyant les grimaces que lui faisait sa mère. Il était en train de père… Tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Il se dit alors que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Cléa…

La voix de Severus raisonna dans la tête de la jeune maman. Elle hocha la tête, retenant un cri d'effroi en remarquant que la voix du Maître des Potions était faible, mourante.

« Cléa… Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt… Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout… Embrasse Naizya pour moi.

Les larmes de Cléa cessèrent à cette simple phrase. Il abandonnait. Il les abandonnait. Impossible ! Comment pouvait-il simplement… Se résoudre à la quitter ? Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Mais bizarrement cette phrase avait résonnée dans son cœur comme une confession sur un lit de mort.

« Cléa… Souris…

Dernière volonté que Cléa exécuta non sans mal. Elle étira un mince sourire dans lequel elle voulu lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Severus lui sourit en retour. L'hybride se pencha doucement et embrassa les lèvres meurtrie de son compagnon. Et Severus mourut. Expirant le dernier souffle de vie qui l'habitait autrefois.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait tué le Lord noir et avait accourut auprès de Cléa et du corps désormais sans vie de son professeur. Il prit la femme dans ses bras et la fit sortir. Elle suivit le garçon comme un automate, une poupée sans âme. Elle venait de la perdre, son âme.

-…-…-…-…-

Dans un cimetière, se tenait devant un tombe un homme tenant ne enfant par la main. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux émeraude, il arborait également une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. La petite fille elle, avait les cheveux argentés méchés de noir, et bien que cela puisse paraître étonnant, cette couleur lui était naturelle. Elle avait également de grands yeux sombres expressifs. Et ils se tenaient là, devant cette tombe. La fillette devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait un petit sourire satisfait. Finalement sa mère avait retrouvé son père, et elle était heureuse maintenant, et puis, Tonton Harry veillais sur elle, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ils quittèrent le cimetière qui allait bientôt fermer.

Derrière eux une tombe, sur laquelle était gravé en lettre d'or :

''_Ci git Severus Snape et sa compagne Cléa Dumbledore. Lui, mort au front par amour de sa patrie mais surtout de sa famille, elle, mourut de désespoir amoureux, avant de nous quitter, ils souriaient ; espérons qu'ils se soient retrouvés et ne se séparent jamais''_

Et tout en bas de la pierre tombale étaient écrit quelques mots. L'écriture était irrégulière, celle d'un enfant :

''_Merci, je vous aimerais toujours. Faites de beaux rêves Maman et Papa. Et gardez moi une place chez les anges.''_

**Première ligne du lire ''Le corps exquis'' de Poppy , que je conseil aux fans de Thriller et de Yaoi **

Si je me suis plantée dans les calculs dite le moi

**Note de l'auteur :**** Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, même si je trouve les dialogues creux et les sentiments pas assez précis. J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plus !**

**Review ?**


End file.
